inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Einamu
Einamu (エイナム) is a forward of Protocol Omega, later of Protocol Omega 2.0, as of Episode 7, for Team A5 and later for Protocol Omega 3.0. Appearance He has shoulder length tan hair and has light purple eyes. He wears the Protocol Omega soccer uniform. Some bangs of his hair falls over the center of his chest. While under to control of Zanark his hair looks like Shimozuru Arata's, but like the rest of Protocol Omega 3.0, he gains blue hair, red eyes, and zagged eyebrowes. Plot (Chrono Stone) He appeared in Episode 1 with the rest of his team. In the Episode 5, he was selected for Protocol Omega 2.0, after Protocol Omega have been defeated by Raimon. In Episode 6, he hurt Ichino by kicking him. At the end, Protocol Omega 2.0 won with 11-0 and they brainwashed the members of Raimon who doesn't have keshin. In the Episode 7, he called some members of Protocol Omega 2.0, to create Team A5, the special force team of Alpha. He played against Raimon and used Shoot Command 06 to score a goal to Team A5, breaking Shinsuke's Majin The Hand. In Episode 8, when Raimon disappeared, he was seen talking to Beta. Later, he attacked Raimon again but they lost and left. In Episode 10, he is shown with Protocol Omega 2.0. Both Kuosu and Reiza passed the ball directly to him instead of Beta, and he shoots a goal with Shoot Command 06. He was about to use Shoot Command 06 again, but Beta appeared from behind him and stole the ball from him. with Zanark.]] In Episode 15, he and the others members of Protocol Omega 2.0 impersonated Imagawa Yoshimoto's vassals. In Episode 18, he became a member of Protocol Omega 3.0. Later, he and his teammates are defeated by Zanark Avalonic and Mixi Maxed with him, being, in the process, placed under his command. In Episode 20, he and his teammates are seen engaging a match against Raimon. Game Appearance Character Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Einamu you need to have: *Player: Kuosu (Protocol Omega's Community Master at Okinawa's beach) *Player: Reiza (Protocol Omega's Community Master at Okinawa's beach) *Photo: Round Table (King Arthur's castle) Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 127 *'Dribbling': 78 *'Block': 83 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 142 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Shoot Command 03' *'SH Shoot Command 06' *'SH Spring Arrow' *'SK Kick Plus 10' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Shoot Command 06' *'SH Shoot Command 01' *'DF Sargasso' Hissatsu Tactics Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *' Tactics AX3' (with Reiza and Alpha) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Zanark Avalonic' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Omega Elites' Navigation Category:Protocol Omega Category:Forwards Category:El Dorado Category:Protocol Omega 2.0 Category:Team A5 Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Protocol Omega 3.0 Category:Mixi Max User Category:El Dorado Team 2